magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Elf Race
Elf: Graceful creatures who are attuned with the natural elements that flow through the world. They are beings of divine grace and of great mystery. There are two different types of elves. Snow Elf: Smaller than their woodland cousin, Snow Elves are a different breed of beings. Originally discovered near the edge of the tundra landscapes, Snow Elves have adapted to the harsh environment of the cold seasons and habitats. They are surprisingly resilient to the elements, and are great entrepreneurs of technology. Most snow elves are kept under the guidance of the well known figure mostly told throughout christmas folklore as St. Nicholas (or better known as Santa Claus), where they are kept in a city of inspiring beauty, crafting their knowledge and skills of crafts and design. They are always finding ways to improve upon previous technologies and to adapt to an ever-changing world. Gameplay Mechanics Unlike their woodland kin, Snow Elves are more militaristic in nature, and are therefore honorable guardians of their people. *Snow Elves get +2 to Dexterity and Intelligence. Their small size allows them to move about the battlefield much more quickly, and their intelligence allows them to quickly adapt to the current environment or situation. *Snow Elves get +2 to Search and Tumble skill checks *Size: Small *Snow Elves gain a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls *Snow Elves gain a +1 racial bonus to Listen and Spot skill checks *Snow Elves gain a +1 bonus to Reflex saves *Snow Elves can speak common and Elven *Snow Elves have a racial Hit Die of 1d6 + their Constitution modifier *Favored Class: Marine, Spellcaster Being Small As a Snow Elf, you gain a variety of benefits and detriments of playing as a small character *You gain a +1 size bonus to AC, and this bonus applies to both Flat-footed and Touch AC's *Your base land speed becomes 25 feet *You take a -1 penalty to melee damage rolls *You cannot wield two-handed weapons, such as Greatswords and Longspears. You can wield double weapons and two-handed guns, as long as they are sized accordingly. *You must wield a one-handed versatile weapon with two hands; you do not deal 1 1/2 times the normal damage when wielding a versatile weapon with two hands. *Snow Elves cannot wear heavy armor, regardless of their class selection. Wearing heavy armor would put them in a severe disadvantage with their enemies. Description and Personality Age A Snow Elf's age of maturity is different from a Woodland Elf-- at about 19 years. Since they acquire knowledge faster, they are more capable of accomplishing more tasks. Snow elves tend to last about as long as Magi, but as they get older, they become less dexterous, and start to lose their aspect of agility that they had once acquired some time ago. Looks Snow Elves look much different from their woodland kin. First off, they do have the shorter ears, but then they have a similar facial construction as the Magi. They have black, brown, or blonde hair, and they have a range of skin tones. They have many eye colors as well. Some snow elves may look similar, but no two are the same. Personality Most snow elves, despite their docile nature, are very territorial and will defend their people with dignity. They have the means to fight to the bitter end, and rely upon the notion of Strength in Numbers. Snow Elves are pretty well behaved to visitors, but when it comes to war, they are always on the defensive. Back to Races Category:Races